


Gravitational Collapse

by useyourlove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons frays around the edges. S1 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out the notes on my phone and found this. Figured I'd better post it now before it gets Jossed this week.

She couldn't leave him like this. She couldn't leave him no matter what he was.

She doesn't just owe him everything; he _is_ her everything. "Can't you understand? It's not a matter of price or debt. Physics cant abide a void near a gravitational center. It rushes to fill up every vacuum, yet most of the universe--99.99% of it is nothing at all."

After that outburst, Skye had learned to steer clear of her when she was in the infirmary. What could she say to relieve that pressure? What words could dull the ache? None. Fitz might have understood, if he could understand such things anymore. Fitz...

To say she owes him her life sounds so clinical. So purely physical. Life and death as two opposed states of being. And yet there were the times before--the years alone that finally ended with him beside her like a part of her own body she couldn't function without. She couldn't live without. She can't live without. She can't. To say "he saved her life" focuses on one moment in time, the simple functions of the body. Oxygen in, carbon dioxide out. In, out. But it's the moment her life ended. He had saved it years before, over and over again, and maybe he had kept her breathing with one extra gulp of air, but now every breath was a stabbing pain--a labored affair. A struggle.

Her daily routine always led her back to his side, dopey smile on his baby face. She brushed her hand through his curls, kissed his forehead, tried the new serum she'd developed, and waited.


End file.
